


Silent Hill?... No, Silent Scream!

by WhimsyPie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Cheryl is a depressed gal, Grammar sucks ass, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, Mentions of Sexual Assult, Multi, She also has that anxiety, i love cheryl, irregular updates, more tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyPie/pseuds/WhimsyPie
Summary: Cheryl is just your ordinary depressed teen.Well she would be if she wasn't brought into the Entities realm with killers from a crazy electrifying, maniacal Doctor to an inter dimensional dog that uses portals to traverse the realms that she has to survive in.When Cheryl stops doing well in trials, she kinda gets kicked out.But she makes some unlikely friendships with some of the killersWill this be in her benefit?
Relationships: Cheryl Mason & Harry Mason, Cheryl Mason/ Killers, Nea Karlsson/Feng Min
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^-^  
> I'm glad you clicked on this fic! I'm kinda just new to this whole writing fanfiction thingy and really love reading it so I thought I would give this a shot!  
> Cheryl is my favourite character in Dead By Daylight and I love her unique perks and backstory. This is more my own interpretation of her and I kinda put in my own struggles and thoughts in there so I hope you can empathise with our gal here on some of the points I made.  
> Also I have absolutely no knowledge of Silent Hill so sorry if those parts are hot fire garbage XD. Forgive meeeeeee.
> 
> (Also that summary is kinda lame XD)

Silence

That's all she heard in her mind

Even though she could physically hear the quiet chattering and the boisterous laughter coming from someone in the campfire, it filled her mind with a constant buzz of silence. 

Cheryl Mason was a girl whose fate was sealed, left to be raised on the streets with no one to care for her. 

However, that all changed when her wonderful and awe-inspiring (at least to her) adoptive father took her in. 

Harry Mason took in a small baby girl who was left in the streets for an unfortunate fate. He had sympathy for the small child, and he and his wife took her in and raised her as their own.

Cheryl loved her father to pieces and even though they had no blood relation, he always treated her no different from if he had a biological child.

Cheryl could remember some of the best times with her family, like when her father was feeding her, and she was sitting in one of those high baby chairs and he was playing 'Here comes the air plane!' 

She could barely grasp any of those memories when she was a small baby, but this one stuck out to her the most.

Silent Hill for many was a creepy and well silent place, it deterred people from ever even visiting the strange place.

Cheryl even as a child always got the creeps that something bad would happen to her, but her father and mother was always there to reassure any of her crazy imaginary thoughts that would harbour in her mind.

She was an adept listener all her life, so when she heard all the myths and stories surrounding Silent Hill she was always thinking about what would happen if they were real and what damage they would do to the actual world

Cheryl was a quiet girl who had trouble speaking up, and often her silence was the bane of her. The blonde even had trouble asking a question in class which would hinder her grades because she was too shy to even speak up. Even the very act of raising her hand in class would cause her heart rate to speed up and her anxiety to bloom in her chest. Often, the teachers would have to go to her privately to ask her if she needed any help or questions to do with her schoolwork and homework.

To make things even worse her role model, her loving, amazing and caring father passed away which spiralled her quickly into a void of depression and loneliness.

Everyday waking up without her father encouraging her to pursue her dreams or to keeping working and remembering to take breaks was like trying to drag a heavy iron ball that had shackles attached to her wrists. She would only get so far before she tire out and had to take extremely long breaks, she would make no progress, in fact she was certain that the ball was bringing her backwards. 

When she came to the Entities realm, she was already dealing with so much than she could ever handle. 

But for her and her fellow survivor sakes, she pretended everything was okay.

I

I̵̡̘͍͔̖͈̘̘̓̏͐̋̈͒̑͂̀͆̂͊̎͑̋͆͆̄̓͗̉͗͆́̕T̵͓͙͉̯͚͎̞̀̈́ͅ"̷̢̲̟̬̺̦͕̟͖͖̘̱̬̩̥̙̳̤̮̻̯̮̝̙̑̊S̵̪͛̈́̽ ̷̢͚̆̽̍̀̐̈̈̀̋̓̅͌̅̇̕N̸̨̮̱̲̼͚̯͔̯̜̞̾̂̂͑͗́͐͐́̂̈̓͋̚͘͘O̵̢̩̱̝̤̻̺̝͙̝̻̬̩̻̰̙̝̺͋̿̀̊̄̐͋̋́͐̈̄̒̊̍̓̎͒͝T̸̨̧̺̩̰̩͍̦̺̍̽̌̅͑̃̋̈͋̅̂̽̇͆͗͘̕͠͝ ̵̢̛͎͓̭̄̂̊̌͆̔͂̈́͗̇͘͝͝ͅȌ̷͉̋̉͊̅̏͋̅̂̈́̕̚͝Ķ̵̛̫̩̻͈̼̞͇̠͚̼̰̲̹̗̜̬̫̟̠͍̞̀̽́͋̏̾̒͂̾͒̀͂̏̐̊̈̋̍͠ͅA̷̧̧̨̡̰̤̱͙̱̯͚̺̹̫̣̫͎̳̯̾̏͑̉̇̉̆̏̇̑̂̇͊̄͗̈́͠͝ͅͅÝ̴̡̧̨̩̯̦͙̟̭̹̩̦̥̪͍̠̘͓̫̟͈̲̥̯̂͊͆̎̀̽͒͜͝ͅ  
̶̧̻̱̯̯͓̦̗̪̫̗̝͇̗̗̤̖̳̯̺̖̗̼͖̤͑̃̈́̆͗͆͊̾̔̂͋͂̀̅̿͆̋̅̏̇̕͘͜ͅ  
̴̢̧̢̛̛̘͕͈̮͍̫͉̬͔̰̥̍̅͌̌͋̂̾͆̇̿̆̔͝ͅ  
̴̧͔͕̜̠͈̰̤̠̹̲̞̳̦̮̹͇̤͇̼̓̓̽͛̏͛͗͐̌̑̎͐̄͘̚͝͝͝ͅ  
̷̛͈̮̞̖̤̱̫̯͓̖̮͎́͒̅̍̀͐̎̌̇̒͗͌͋̀̔̏̍͗͛͑͌̓̃̓͘͝  
̵̛̣̗̖̱͖͖͉̖̑̂̑͛̐̔͌͌͒̑͝͝ͅH̴̡̡̧̠̰̣̪̦̟̯̥̭̼͔̟̦͓̹̻̽̈́̾̄͋̾̋̐̾͗͒̆̔̊̇̏̋̚͘̚ͅE̷̡̛̼͙͈͇͎̯̲̜̥̤͙̯̘̫̠͖͔̩̣̣̤̊͐͌͘ͅL̸͎͙͕̃͗̓̌̃̒̏̓̋͒̂̚͘P̴̛̼͔̩͂̉̚̕ ̴̨͙͇̙̳̩̗̩̥̗̮͖͎̼̣̞̐͐́͆͌̐̓͗̎̾̽́̓͘̚M̸̢̨̡̢̛͚̪̮͓̼͕̝̭̭̦̭̥̦̗͍͕̠̎̐̎͛̃́͑͂̆́̇̾͋̊̃̐̕̚͠͝͝͝ͅE̷̮̪̥͇̮͖̪̠̝͍̳̖̾̉̔͐͐͑̽̌͐̐̓͜ ̴̡̢̺͎̺͓̝͔̗̻̺̤̣̬͇̹̭̙͈͓̯͙̟͈͑͊̈́̒̎̾̈̓̽̇̿͒̈́̈́̊̓̽̓̉̽͋͘  
̷̨̨͚͎̰̱̻͇̪̣̼̲̜̦̤̖͕̟̩̺͎̰̺͙͔̈̄ͅ  
̶̧͕͖̪̲͓̻͖̝̘͉̪̪̲̖̩̭̮̺͙̦̝̗̞̫̘͕̓̓̈̏͒͆̍͂̒̚  
̷̧̡̡̦̲̦̻̠͚̜̮̹̞̤̞͎̲̦̊̄͒̌̆̃̎̌́̌̐̿̓͌̈́̽̈̀͌̃̽̽̚̕̕ͅ  
̷̧̡͚̰͇̻̰̻͉̘͔̖̺̺̺͙̭͇̥̤̦̎̔͊̈̔̂̄̈͛͒̀̃̂̋̀̑͛̄̒̈͘̕ͅͅ  
̶̲̥̬̗̫̈͒͋͗́  
̴̹͎͉͓͙̹̦͓̱̼̥̳̣͇̝̳͎͙͉̌̄̈́͑̌͒̎͗͆͜͝ͅH̸̪͈̏̍̆̉̒̇͛̎̎̒̉̄̃̊̿̿̓̊̒́̓̚Ȩ̸̢̠̣̺̞͇̘̫̲͓̜͕͎͎̦͈̙̤̞̹͔͙̍̎̃̄͑͗͗̑́͊̈́̈́̈́̓̐͒̃̔̿͘͘͘͜͠͝ͅͅL̷̡̪̭̄̈́̋͆̌̌̃̽͆̄́̿̇̋͠͝͝P̶̢̡̛̞̯̤̪͎̦̝͉̘̙̜͍̲͍̖̖̥͎̼͈̼̤̱̞̽͑̽͑͋̈́̏͊̑̓̏̀͋̂͐̂̊͛̀̿̑̋͊͝͠ ̵̧̡̛̼͔͕̳͍̘̝͔̮̝̳͉̳͚̦̙̲͙̝̎̿́̿̾̃̀̓̀͛̈́͗̓̈́͑̃̈́̀͑̌͆̑̑̚̕͜͝ͅM̶̢̛̭̬̬͎̖͔͒̒͒̈́̓̈́̏̈́̍̽̈́̿E̵̮͓̱̋̄͋̎̑̎͒͐̓̒̔͊̀̑̎̐̕͝͝ͅ ̵̢̨̺̱̖̮̤̝̲̩̥̤̣͕͕̬̭̮̗̺̟̦̙͛̍̉̏͆̾̽̎̃̔̏͂͐̓̈́̿̒̂̈́̒̈́͛̃͠͠ͅͅ  
̶̨͈̯̈̄̄͐͋  
̵̮̺̗̮͔̹̠̖͚̩̝̪͖͓͂̈́̓̈́̓͒̈́̑̔̈́͠ͅͅ  
̵̼̝̪̣̤͐̀͗̏̓̀̓̇̄̽̑͛̕  
̶̡̨̨̨̛͚̳̰̖̬̖̜̳̅͒͆̈́͌̃̒̾̇̈́͐͛͗͆̓͊͗̌̈́͂͐̈́̕  
̷̢̭̱͍̻̩̟̳̙̩̯͈̮̟̻̲͐͑͆̎̎̓̄͋̋͜͠ͅͅͅ  
̸̢̲͚̻͈̞͙̞͔̟̱̟̯̳̙͓͍̟͉̞͎̝͓͛̃̈̑̇̃̋̚͜͝͠ͅH̷͇̆̒̎̽̋̌͆̃E̵̢̜͕̳̰̙̳̯͖̮̹̤̻̗͙̯̗̞̯̞̽̀̂̀̕Ļ̵̢͎͎̲̖̦͖͕̞̝̳͚͔̰̦͉͖̖̦̱̼͍͇͙̞̤̋̏͐̆̓͒͂̎͆̿̈́͋̓̀̎̈́̔͌̾̽̈́̍̓̕͝P̴̤̮̲̫̣̲̈́̅͆͆̾̓̽͌̉́̔̓̍̅́̓̿̓̆̀̚̕̕͝͝ ̷̨̛̙̟̟͇̪̐͆̏̆͑̑̀̏͐́̑͛̌͒͑̆̾̂̊̍̈́͠M̴̩̘͎̤̘̠͔͓̠͎̗̜̀͗̈́͑̑̽̄̀̐̂͋̀̅͂̂̀͗̿́̑͋̚͝͝È̷͎̼̦̓̉̾̓͒̓̈́̅̆͗̎̇́̎̉̃̎̆̄̄̓̕͠  
̵̧̨̧̛̥̱̙̙̣͓̥͇̣̥̯͍̖͙̦̫͇̠̲̇̀̔̈́̓͐̈́̈́̑̉̄̔̃͌͜  
̴͙͓̫̞̠̯̰͕̟̦͎̩͕̟̤̮̰̹̞͎̬͒̚͜͝ͅ  
̷̨͓͕̣̩̃̾̅͆͆̄̈̒̔͑̅̒̚ͅ  
̸̢̳̬̫̬̘̰͚̲̣̻͓͎̣̆̈͌̀̒͂̇̅́̉͆̋̽̒̂͐̎͊̓̇̈́͆ͅ  
̵̡̯̪̜̲̊̇̈́̓̐͝í̵̩͓̹̖̬̫͎̰̰̝͓̝̟͈̣̠̬̣̟͊̚͘'̷̧̛̛̖̠͇̯̻̰̲̫̦̤͎̱̥̫͉̥̞̟̉̊̔̔͐͛͊̿͛̏͑̎̅̑͗̆́̑͠͝͠͝m̷̢̡̧̨̡̯̗̫̩̰͇̹̦͉̖͉̠̺̜̘̭͉͉̥̔̆̾͐̌̐͛̏̒̃̋̒̓̔̓͝͝ͅͅ ̶̛̬̞̻͚͕͕̦̻̤̼̤͙̤̯͇̻̓̐̀̄̽̒̂͋̈͂̈́ͅd̵̢̳̯̖̪̘̱̲́͑̄͆ͅr̵̡̹̮̹͔͕̣̿͑̈́̈̅͋̿̽̉̓̏͊̂̅͂̅̅̕̚͘͝͝ǫ̸̛̼͇͕͉͔̖͕̾͐̄̆͆̈́̽̂̀̌̑͊̓̆͘͜w̷̡̛̛̘̅͑̌͂̓͛͋͛̋̀͐͌͑͌̽͋͘͠ņ̸͓̫͚̱͚̣͚̹̬̝͕̗̱͈͆̑̽̑̔͗͛̋̾̿͗̈̽̽̓͐̅̊̋̈́͘͘͜͜ͅī̶̧̢͖̩̟͎̜͉̲̟̟̘̱̻̩̰͎̗͚͇̠͎̱̅̍͠ͅn̷̡̨̢̥̩̳̩͚̠̜̙̈́͌̃̉̃̽̿͝g̵̨̥̞͇̗̬̥̱͓̩̈́̎̉͛̉̃̔̍̓͋͒͝ ̴̤͈̮̓̌̏̂̓̈́͂͂a̵̧̨̛͇͖̭̺̼̥̖̱͈̞̖͔͎͚͓̬̍̒̆̏̂̑͐͗̈́͠͝͠͝l̷̨̧̢̨̨͓̯͙̲̟̰̟͎̠̗̳͓̮͍͕̭̙̠̟̼͙̠̉́͆͐̀̄̂̽̋̐̿̑̔͆́̌͆͘̚o̶̧̡̧̩͔̥͉̤̬̞̣̯̙̻̗̜̰͉̞͇͉̮͛̒̐̓͝n̴͚̜̣̜̘̞͕͔̣̳̳͋̈́͒̋̔͆ȩ̴̧̺͖͎̻̖̙͉̻̬͉̟̰͍͍̗̠̦͚̘͉̦͐́͆̈́̌̑͝͝ͅ,̴̣͓̫͉͉͚͍̻̼͓̾͊͐͂͐̉̑̏͑̏̿͂̉̚ͅ ̶̹̩̤̺͙̪̰̮͓͎̜̻̦͎̝͙͎̮̝͈͈̼̤̱̠̳̂̿̑̋̑̄̅͆̈́̈̒̌̕̕͝͝w̵̢̢̢̞̰̫̪̣͔͙̝̻̟͎͕͔͎̜̹̹̯̩̺͊̿̏̓̌̄̆̇̑̒̄̋̒̂̄͂͑̅̂̀̀̕͝ͅi̴̧̟̼͍͍̩̬͍̯͕̭̰̠̎̏͌͐͂̇͗̿͑̌̾͒͑̋̒̐̓̈́̑̋͘̚̚͝͠l̸͉̗̦̑̈͂̇̇͛̄̏̽ḻ̶̡̧̛͖̫͔͓̖̙̥̫̫̻̞̝̮̾̈͑͂͋͂̓̕̕͜ͅ ̶̧̭͉̥͓̯̰̥͒͗̉̿̓͌̕ǻ̴̟̺͋̓ņ̴͈̤̌͊̆̀̽̎̽͑̄̾̓͋͌̉͘͝ͅy̷̨̮̞̜̙̩̑̀̔̂̏̇̎̎̀́̚̕̕b̸̡̛̛͉͎̟͍̗͚̼̬͇͉̼͙̳͎̬̯̮̺̦̜̞̭͔̩̉̓̽̆̐̅̈́̊̑͂̂͛̓̋̈́̈́́̔͗͒̿̋͝͝ͅo̴̧̥͉̫̪̜͐̄̄̀͝ͅd̵̛̘̠̲͛̾̓̎̋̉̅̊̽̋͗̅̿͒̎͘͜y̵̛̗͈̦̹͓͈̻͚̫͓͕̼͌̐̒̎̅̏͒̐̔̈̿͗̃͒̾̾̌͘̕͘͝͠͠ ̷̨̡̢̢̫̠̞͓̠̳̣̦͙͎̤̮͎͙͔͂͌̿͑̑̏̈̾͒̓̒͗̐̽̕͝ḩ̷̫̦̲̲͖̪̦̗̗̪̱̙͓̰͓̱̺̮͈̥͕̣̺̼͇̃̍̾͒̔̏͜e̵̡̧̛͓̞̲͍̭͈͙̙͎̳̣̦̫̠͈̰͓̺̘̪̦̝̰̰̓͆̀̍͆́̓̊̿̃̐̀͒̊̌̀̐͛͋͒̚̚͝͝l̷̛̻̦͂̀̉͋͌̌̏͆̕p̵̨̡͈̩̲̼͕̟̱͕̃̌̆̈̈́̄͗͂͋͗̐͗͗̅̈̿̐̊͒̃̉̌̅͘͝͝ ̷̢̨̡͍͙̤͖̣̖̹̮͓̙̞̜̤͚̘̄̍̈̉̓̉͂͐̿̌͜͜ͅͅm̴̡̢̧̢̛̭̭̗̬̣͓͓̝̼̠̭̗͚͈̟͖̣̿̐̈́̑̈́̎̒̆̀̅͝͝ȩ̷̨̧̢̬̗̣͈̫͎̲̲̘̳͓͖̹̝̹̭̺̳̜̬̦̫͑?̵̧̢̢̛̹̦̳͉̲͚͓̪͓̼̦̲͖̻̙̯͚̠̗̙̊̾͊̃̃̔̉̔̓̉̐́͘͝  
̸̨̨̮̲̲͔̣͙͖̱̠̝̃̽͒͂̀̃͒̈́̑̈́͒͌̓͌̒͒̾̊͛͋̓̕͜͝͝͠

Returning to reality, she felt the familiar call of the entity summoning her for a trial.

Blackness enveloped her complete vision for a brief period before it transported her to the map she knew as '𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘓𝘰𝘥𝘨𝘦'

Luckily, spawning next to a generator, she got to work. Completing a generator was simple, when she got the hang of it at least. It was just like a puzzle, connecting the same colour wires together, but sometimes the Entity would make the colours look very similar to confuse and make the survivors blow up the generators.

Going back into the darkness known as her mind, she pondered if the survivors had begun to notice her decline in performance in trials. Lately she had started blowing up gens which attracted the killer and made her teammates heavily annoyed with her failures, every now and then her survivors friends would mess up so maybe, hopefully they would just blow it off?

Can't you see?

̸̡̡̧̡̦̫̲̬̺̙̭͖̯̰̫͔͓̳̰̗̯̠̼̹̲̲̣̫͙̰͓̦͈̣̫̯̞̞͆͑̀̄̔̍̍̅̾͑̀̉̑̃̌͐̓͐͒̌̅̏͒͜͠ͅ ̸̨̢͇̝̺̬̱͙̜͓̙̞̦̻̫̩̩̙͇̬̄͊̓̾̇͌̈́̈́̔̿̓͛̄͌̇̾͛̏͐͂̊́̀͗́̎͗̊̑͒̆̆͆̎̾͊͌̕̕̚̚̕͘͠͝͝Ṱ̴̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̱̪̯͍̳̲̖̝͓͕̥͓͔̩͉̺̭͇͔̭̼͉̤̥̯͎̯͓̝̩̝̺̑̇͊͊̇̓͗̍͊̃͋̈̒̃̋̓̐̋̈́͗̋̎̇̎̆̌̍̒̂̈̆̀̿̏͑̓͐̈̐̕̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨͍͇͇̗͙͙͇̣̠͙̰̼͎̭͍̲̱͇̺̮̟͌̓͐̏̔̅̎̌̑̑̂̊͐͛̀͌̏͛̈́̆́H̸̛̰͇̫͎͖̜̫̦̘̼̣̻̪̗̖̠̲̘̠̻͔̣͔͕͛̐̃̑̋͛̀̈́̔͂́̎̂̾̾͒̿͂̓̑̿̉̕͜ ̷̨̧̢̧̼͚͙͙̗͔̥̱͓̮͈̺̹̥̻̱̥͉̻̹̮̜̻̮̹̥͖̑̑̉̉̾͊͑̓̆̉̿͐̓̍̒͌͘͜ͅȨ̶̡̦̩͍̬͍͔̘̼̬̤̫̥͓̻̳͈̟̋̍̐͐̓͆͛̆̉͂̃́̕͝͝ ̷̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̗͇͚̥̪̰̥̦̼͍̘̪͚͓͈̖͍̫̪͈̖̟̜̟̤̳̻̲͖̟̪̥͔̰̱̝͇̬̹̗̼̺̱̱͍̑͒̓̾̔͐̅͒̈́͆͐͑̓̈̽͂͆͊̓̃́͆́̌̎͛̓̃̍͐͛͂̈́̾͂̚͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͝ͅͅY̸̛̩̘̪̯̤͉̫̖̝͕̜̜̟̙̦͕̪̞̤̝͎̙̻͍̪͐̈̔̔͌̋̋̾͒̃̃̑̽͆͜ ̶̪͕̭̿̈̆̌̔̒͂̌̾̀̏̏̈́̾̾͋̃́̾͑͐͂͂͗̈́͛̌̉̑̏̽̆̄͋͗̓̀̆̏̈́͂͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝À̵̢̧̢̡̧̨̛̜̫̯̝̖̗̥̳̲͈̯̯̖͖̗̖̔̾̑̓̌̽̉̅́̔͐͊̏̇̓͂̈́͗̔̃̄̈́̈́̽̈́͊͂͌̿̒̑̓̔̆̊͛̉̇̔͛̍̌̂͐͊̈́̍̽̈́̚͘̕̚͜͝͠ͅ ̸̢̡̛̩͖̻̙͈̪̣̪̘̙̹̯̝͚̩̫̜͔̠̏̑͊̾̉́͑́̅̋̍̊̋̇̐̓̎̿͐͗̈́̄̉͐̊́̑̍̉̐͑̆͗̈́͛̿̒͑̈́̂͑̋̊͒̇̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅṞ̷̢̧̧̢͓͖͇͉̻̹̬̭̫̤̳̞̲̜͙̖͎̫̲͍̩͖͓̝̘̺͉̪̻̪̤͇͎̟̘̱͈̣̭̪͙͎̼̣̺͎̬̄͌̂̒̀͊̈́̈́̎̾̍̓̉̓͊̂͘ͅͅ ̵̡̢̛̣͇̗̹̫̩̞͈͖̦͓̞̜͙͙̰̣̦̗̭̜̜̣̄̓͌͋̋̐̿̀͋͋́̋̏͊̇̾̅̈́͑̇̎̿́͛͒̄̽̃̈́̑̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅȨ̶̨̢̢̻̥̭̗͎̝̝̯̝̱͈̬̖̪̘̝̥̩͙͚̩̥̭̯̻̝̘̙̖͉̞̱̟̣͙̱̫̪͙̪͉̬̪̱̮̦̠̿̈̍͊̂͑̉̒͑̔̒̋̈́̅͌̀̒͊̅̋͒̒̇͗͐͐̅̆̇͐͐̍̿̄͗͛̔̊̒̈́͐̔́̏̆̓̋͌̔̃̌̓͘̕̕͘̕̚͝ͅ ̵̡̢̨̙̘̤̺̯̤̪̠̺̘͕̝̠̹̲̜̞͎̟͚͍̯̮̯̦̺̱̬̳̤͈̰̈̊̅͗͗͜͜͜͝ͅP̴̡̲̜͇̙̺̭̰̰̯̘̭̺̻̩̳̊͊̀̇̽̒͌͐̉̾́ͅ ̸̨̨̧̛̛̛͙͔̥̞͉̠̳̞͚̲̰̤͓̣̖͕̝̬̤͔̱̮̫̟̥̘̝̥̹͙̩̤̣͈̞̪̫̪̦͖̲͕͉̤̩͉̟͙̠͊̒͂̑̊̏̀̿̋́͂̃̏͛͌̇̄͊̇̆̽͊͆̀͑̓̔͐͋̂͌̈̓͆̀̅̑̇̈́̽͌̓̓̇̋̆͆̿͌̐͊͘̚̕͜ͅA̵̛̛̤̻̖͗̃̈́͛̿͋̇́͗͂̽̿̍̒̏̀͒̉͋̌̿̈̄̈́̓̓̂̍͆̑̾̂̌̊́́̿̐̃̈́̿̓͋̆̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̢̡̛̛͉̼̩̼̪̱̲̙̯̺̭͍̞̥̥̰͖͓͎͙̞̹̞̝͕͖̙̗̬̝̦̤̰̱̠̗̮̬̲̇̄̇̎̍̾̐̅̔̇̂͐̒̿͊̎̐͋̊͛̏̒̊̈̏̃̈́̔̂̿̔̈͌̒̈́͂̐̾͆̇͐̍̎̓̔̇̓͐̆̌͊̐̿̋͗̐̽̒̚͝͠͝Y̷̧̨̩̗̩̮̩͍̖̮͇̮͙̱̭̹͙̻̗̪̫̣̪͇͖̼̬̪̹̣͈͉̻̙̮͖͖͍̫̞̝̰͔̺̩̩̟̩̺̦͔̒̋̌̆̎͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̱̬̐̀̊͌̐̀̔̎̓͊́̃́͐͌̃͊̎̅͐̎̍̐̚̚͝I̶̤͎̮͈͎͔̠̜̼͙͍̯̬̙̝̬͎̞̗̠̰̊̈̏͊͒̃͋͋̈̊̈́͌̅̈̏̾̇̅͆̓̍́̈̆̾̀̈̅͌̂̏̌̕̕͘͜͝͠ ̵̢̝͔̟̞͎̘̮͚̗̻̣͖̺̥̲̟̪̭̙̦̗͈̪̭͖̥̪̣͔̙͍̤̙͈̱͎̥̟̹͉͋̋̋͜N̸̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̠͈̙̹̭͚̟͉͈̺̲̳͕͚̹̬̱͓̮̹͑̈́̆̓̇̈́̃͊̿̉̿̇̋̽̔̍̾̆͆̐͑̂̄͋̄̌̅̈́̔͐͒̒͒̿̊̾͊̀̒̿̎̉̐̒̈̓̇̕͘̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡̢̛̭̱̣̰̣̱͎̮̹̣̦̘̮͉̖̤̗̖̱̘̯̥̜͓͙̟͙̩͙̣̲̖̝̤̲͍̝̆͋̎̋̎̓͒̌͑̇̽̍̈́͒̔̇̑̒̋̔̿̓̄̍̾̀̐̒̔͊̽̊̌̈́̑̀͛̀̔̂̒͗͑͑͛̏̊̊̽͊͂̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝G̵̢̧̹̰͚̯̹͎̻̻̤̰̠̠̼̩͈͔̗͍̈̈́͗̎̒̅̒̽̃̅̄́͛͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͠ ̴̨̡̧̨̢̛͖̠͙͈̗̮̳̗͎̲̦̖͔͈̹̳͔̼̠̲͓̳͚̰̩͉̱͉̰͚̗͉́̃̑̂͒͌̄̿͐̑̉̑̾͆̇͋̓̚̚͜͜͝͝A̶̢̡̡̢̛̜͖͍͚̺̪̣̮͚͍͍̦̠̪͈͙̗̮̲̝̫͎̟͙̙̼̩̘̼͎͖͓̯͔̼͙̻̣̮̘͋̽͑͊̔̎͐̊̄̇͗̌͛̐̚̚̚͜ ̵̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̛̫͈̭̗͖̹̠̝͍̙͈͎̺̖̞͚̳̣̦̭͇̼͙͚̼̙̜̻͎̰̥̖͔͚̖̣̹͙̰̭̳̳̰̙̖͕͎̟̙͖͔̰̯̍̃̅͗́̔̒̐̋͂͊̉͋̿̓̕̚͜͝ͅͅT̶̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̗͍̦̮̺̼̰̱͎̻̟̼̲̣̥̣̠̻͍̮̤̥͚̻̹̯̭̦̤͉͚͕͎͖̜͇̠̭̪̬̲͓͉̲̳͚̝͈̰͎̬̫͙̲͗̌̾̿͌̈́͊̃̄̀̄̑̆͊̔͒̒͑̄̐͛̎̐͒̏͆̔̈̚͘͜͝͝͠ͅ ̴̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̛̩̯̭͖͚̼̖̼̟̱̺̟͈͖̬̞̰̘̹̬̠̤͖̙̙̫͙͔͈̪͂̂̊̈̿͂͂̈́̇̂̾͋̏͐̀͌͋͐̒̂̾̄̅̒̈́̀̽̽̊̍͑̎̄̈́̓͊̇̇̈́̄̃͆͆̚͜͝ͅT̸͍̥͛͑͛̐̓̑̊̆͊̈́̿͑̍́͋͛̓͆̉̒̉̉͋̿̅̾̈́̓̽̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̧̢̧̨̡̗̟̣̬̭̩͕̳̺̱̣̮̮̞̻͍̜̞̣̖̩̤̭̭͚̝̼̥͎̭͚̲̝̗͈͇̜̋̅̽̇͂̌͗̇̌̈́͊͐̊̎̑̓̈́̇͋̃́̑́̈̕͝ͅͅÉ̶̢̡̡̛̛̻̪̱͎̯̟̤̝̥̼̭̭̪̉̔̓́͐̈̽̄̍͋̒͛͐̉̐͂̾̂͌̊̽͗̈̍̐̈́̿̕̕͘͝͠ ̷̨̨̙̰̲͕̰̣̗̫̝̪͔̯͉̰̙̠͍̻̳̬̩̹̝̩̺̱̪͈̙̦̹̗͎̟̬̟̼̩̱̘̼͈̠͕̞̠̳̮̥̝͖̯̾̄̓̂͊̍N̷̢̡̢̛̥̭͕͇͔̰̰͖̦̟͓̼͑̌̔̈́̀̋̊́̊̈́̔͑̑͊̂̽̆̌̅̔̈́̐̀͒̍̋̓̎͗̕̕̕̚͝ͅ ̷̧̳̥̬̮̜͓͈̼̰̮̻̤̪̝̫̦͎̯̪̹̹͚̫̣̹͕͕̱͈̰̲͈̮̑̓͋̃̀͗̒̍̀͌͌͛̇̓͗̉̐̎͑̌̀̆̾̌̅̀̊̿̔̓͘̕̕͜͝͠͠Ṫ̴̢̨̜̳͔̟̮͉͖̟̖̹̻̲̲̥͕͎̦͎͖͎͕̫̔̒͆̋̂͋̽̈̈͐̌͂͑̔͛̈̔̒̒́̇̆̈́̾̕̚͘ ̶̣̜͎̓̒̅̄͑̂̄̐̈́̉̔͑̄̈̽̓̀͑͗͗͠͠͝Į̵̛̰̗̤̮͓̜̯̭͚͖̜̗͎̥̯̼̤͙̥̣̻͇͚͊̑̏̃̂̿͊̽̆͋̅̃̒͑̏̎̉̿͌̀̈́̉̔̋̄̂̅̽̔̐͋̽̿̑̃̐͊̄̓̀̈̌̍̒̒̂̇̌̿͗̉̚̚͜͜͝͝ ̸̢̨̨̢̠̥͉̹̳̬͎̦̥̬̩̫̯͍̼̲͉̤̞̭̟̖̜͓̥̱̗̫͖̳̫̟̃͌́̆̍͛͊̂͝ͅO̵̡̧̤̥͉̹̗̣͙̬̞̗͔̫̦̫̖͇̞̜̣͍̠̪̫̘̲̦̩̯̬͉͓̫͙̻͕̘̯͖̮͚̊̍̎̇͆̈̐͛̿͘͜͜͝ͅ ̵̧̧̨̡̧̢͖̞̞̻̳͇̜͓̪̘̬̬̻̪̙̯̮̯̮̳͉̮̟̦̙̱͍͍͕͚͖͕͕̟̬͇̙̟̼̻̤͙̙̼̗̗͓̘͖̪̜̤̠͎͈̗̋̉̎̈́̍̓͒̉̈̈́͊̈́͐͂̕͘͜N̴̡̛̖̪̬̖͎̗͕͇͙͓͖̩̯̟̙͒̿͋̀͑̔͌̌̎͐̅̋͊̓̂͊̒̀̆͒̈́̈́͐̓͂̏̆̿̐̅͒̎̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͠

Not all the survivors were exactly '𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦' with each other. Most notably Jake and Min & Nea, the duo were practically long lost sisters as they playfully jabbed and bantered with each other both in and out trials. Their relationship was rather unique, and in most peoples eyes they were completely renowned as sisters however Cheryl could see in their actions and words that there was something growing in between them. She wished them the best of luck in figuring out what the future had in store for them. 

Going back to the topic at hand Jake was a solitary survivalist who liked to spend most of his time alone or hanging out with the crows. He seemed pretty decent when she first met him but he was quite distant to the eccentric duo, and frankly she could absolutely see why. Nea and Min could be particularly mean when they are having their bad moods. Cheryl herself had heard word that long before she had ever arrived Min got so mad at Dwight for continuously hiding in lockers that she socked him in the face hard. 

'𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵!'

Honestly, she couldn't blame Dwight for what he did, maybe he was scared, maybe he was just trying to hide from the killer but what she knew was to never strike someone unless it's do or die or you are defending yourself. 

The continuous revving and whirring of a completed generator interrupted her thoughts.

'Wait, how long have I been standing here?'

She did not know the answer but what she did sense was that someone was already dead, someone injured and someone was left hanging on a hook.

'Well, isn't that pleasant. Ohhhhh man I am really going to get it'

She sighed and hurried on her way to go rescue to survivor on the hook. Knowing right afterword she was going to get the yelling of the century.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistakes were made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyrl makes a new friend! 
> 
> She also makes mistakes.

It was safe to say that Cheryl was utterly screwed.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to save the person on the hook in time, which turned out to be sweet Claudette.

She heard the high pitched cry of someone getting downed by the killer who she had no idea who they were.

'𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥? 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘔𝘪𝘯!'

.......

'𝘖𝘩 𝘣𝘰𝘺'

This was going to get ugly after the trial was over. Whoever was in the trial would know that she had just been standing there for 90% of the trial, she was definitely going to get railed.

Min's cry was reverberated throughout the Blood Lodge and sent shivers down her spine. Even from where she was, halfway across the map she could hear the black spindly legs of the Entity piercing the petite body of the Chinese gamer. It made her feel pressured to find the hatch.

Right finding the hatch.

She ran around the Blood Lodge making sure to keep her ears open in case she heard the heavenly singing of the hatch.

Running past the big crane she saw the hatch in the jungle gym that resided behind the piece of broken machinery.

Running to her saviour she was just about to jump in when she hit a solid wall.

Rubbing her head to ease the pain, she backed up a bit to see what she hit.

There was nothing there?......

A sense of complete dread overwhelmed her body as she realised what might have happened.

She lifted her hand and poked a finger at the invisible force that blocked her way.

To her complete horror her index finger came in contact with a firm yet squishy solid that felt like someones chest.

The bell of the Wraith felt so loud in her ears, it felt like she was in Antarctica and a blizzard was sending cold gusts of air down her spine.

She was frozen in fear, she couldn't move or do anything at all; like a child who got caught stealing out of the cookie jar.

To her surprise the Wraith didn't take advantage of her paralysed state and just stared at her. Milky white eyes that would usually scare her half to death, but now that Cheryl had a closer look at the pair of eyes she realised that they were actually quite beautiful. It was like seeing the life flash before your eyes except that they were plastered on a person.

The Wraith seemed to be studying and analysing her as she stood still, it felt quite uncomfortable, she didn't like being judged by others it reminded her of her school days where people would whisper and laugh behind her back as she quietly hid away from them.

The simple yet deadly movement of the Wraith wringing his bell and turning invisible scared the crap out of her but confused her none the less. She looked around for him but it seemed that he had dissapeared completely.

She felt a hand stroking her soft blonde hair, it felt ever so relaxing and it reminded it her of what her father use to do when she was ever feeling stressed or when she'd have a nightmare. When corrupted dreams would plague her mind she always ran to her father's room to seek comfort, and he'd stroke her hair and tell her funny stories of when he was younger and they would both succumb to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Although she knew he could just be playing some kind of strange joke on her, she closed her eyes and cherished the melancholic moment that she wished could be replaced with her father instead of a invisible man who had killed her many times.

Cheryl had heard stories of the Wraith being ever so merciful to her friends. She, herself had noticed that he would purposefully miss swings and let the survivors get away or he would give the last survivor get the hatch.

But this was on a whole new level.

When the hand left her head she opened her eyes and looked at the over 7 ft tall man. To her astonishment the man was actually smiling, not an evil smile so for to say but a smile that he was also experiencing something nostalgic and something that he held deep in his heart.

She couldn't help but smile back at the Wraith.

He stepped back and turned around

He was about to cloak back using his wailing bell but he hesitated, he looked back at her and actually spoke

"Thank you"

With that he cloaked and become invisible and went to who knows where.

Cheryl felt many different emotions at once. Wonder, surprise, confusion and curiosity.

Deciding she would go back to the campfire to think bout her emotions she jumped in the hatch. 

~~~

Cheryl had momentarily forgotten about what had undergone in the trial.

When she came back to the campfire the first thing she saw was an angry looking Min pacing in a straight line, back and forth.

The other survivors seemed to be chattering about something but instantly stopped when they saw Cheryl had returned.

She also saw Nea who was leaning on a tree close to the campfire with her arms folded, looking frustrated and annoyed; probably because of Cheryl doing absolutely nothing in the trail she had just come out of.

When Min's blueish-grey eyes that were filled with anger met hers she knew that shit was going to hit the fan.

'𝘖𝘩 𝘯𝘰' Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Well looks like 'Mrs I like to stand still and do nothing' had finally arrived!" Min shouted hatefully at her.

Cheryl was definitely unprepared in regards to what to say. What could she even say? That she was just pondering in her depressive thoughts and not paying attention to her surroundings?

"What? Have nothing to say for yourself?!" Min reprimanded.

T̸̡͓̻̟̪̖̪̩̯̠̩͓̰͍̰͔̉̓̌̉͌́̄̑̑̂̎͒̇̈́͌̇̇͘͘͝͝ ̸͙̗̰͓̺͚̭̺̃̊̎̒́͂͛͛̿͒́͂̎̏̍̈́̒͋͗̓̔͛͐̓͘͘̚Ĥ̶̛̪̣̺̬̖̫̩͍̠͔͈̮̪̅̑̀̄̌̌̍̉̆͛̃͐̿̈̑͐̃̚̚͝ ̶̛̭̩̣̯͎̻̙̟̰͙̞͖̝̺̠̝͈̹̙̟̹̖̬͙̠̟̪̳̪̉̀̓̿̒́̅͋̿͌̈́̔̓̂͗̇̋̏́͑̆̍̕͘͘͜͝͠E̷̳̪̲͕͙̺͕͉͆̊̃͐̎̀̌̌̈̈́̉͝͝͠ͅ ̸̢̨͍͕̖̖̜͈̲͓̖͎͔͉̭̣̱̞̤̻̠͎̬͉͉͙͙̔̇̎̏͑̾̔̓̃̂̃͒̽̃̿ͅͅY̶̢̭̜͚̝͕͇̩̼̻͆̈́̾͐͒͒͛̉͛̓̒͂̌̃͆̆̓̃̉̑̎̇̇̇̆̓͗̐͗̕͜͠ ̸͈̳͍͖͉̯̝̯̙̉̓̂̌͜ ̸̧̨̧̡̛̬̥͔͇̣̮͔̺̫̪̹͓͖̺͓̪͚͍̥̗̜̪̺͉̖̠͌́͂͋̐̆̈͐͗̂͊͑͐͑̑̓͘͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝ͅḨ̶̢̧̡̛̯͈̥̦̭͕̩̬̱̰̪̫̬̲̯͎̜͖̠͇͔̘̬̺̦͑̽̒͌̊̂̓̂̐͗̈́̊̋̆̈͐́͗̚̕͝ͅ ̶̢̺̜̰̭̹̭̼͉͎͓͚͉͍̻̊͒̏͌̈́͒̀̂͆̓̉̊̎̎̓̒̃͌̌͆̋͋́̿͋̅̕͠Ă̷̗̹̻̞̬̞̑͛̂̈́̅̄͂͒̏͋̆̿̋̉͆͋̈̄̄̚͘ͅͅ ̴̡̮̦̞̰͖͓͇̟̮͚̺̭͎͉̳̭̖̞͈͎̣̞̝̘̀̎́̒̊̌͑̿̆̋̿̒̀͆̀̿̇͒̿̈́͝͠T̴̨̧̡̨̪̟̼͎̳̗̳͙̜̗̲̥̤̰̹̙̦̯̭̥̐̋̀͐̐͋̔̎̾̔̽̕͜͠ ̷̼̪̟͈̺̣̠̳͉̗̺̖̎̂̂͒͊͛͌͊́̀̈́̽͗̋̏̄̌̀̈́̏͌͊͜͠͠E̵̢̛̗̦̱̟̞̪̩͙̝̗͙͎̯̐̂̾͛̅͋̓͗͂̈́̋̎͆́̅̊̒̍͆̐͑̓͑̅̂́͜͠͠͝ͅ ̷̼͔͈̯͚̺̺̱͔̤̰̩̝̓͂̓̐͋̄̄͆̀̀̋̈́̎̈́̀͠ ̵̢̛͇̹̙̥͙͇̬͉͇̹̤͓͎̖̻̬̹̺̬͆̉̅̿̃̔͆̑͌͑͆̔̊͠Y̴̨̢̫̮̜͓̹̜̮̥̪̬͇̬̰̜̭̻̥͈͋̊̓̈͛͊̿̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̛̛̲̩̉͊̀̓̎́̇̄̉̑̈́̐̄͆̈́͐͌̑͘͘̚͝͠Ǫ̴̧̰̪̯͉͎̼̺̻̘̯͚̹̫̰̤͙̺̝̭̭̝̌͂̈́̊͒͗̿̊̉͛̆̀̔̔̏͛̀̈́̋̒͑̿̐̊͘̚͝͠ͅͅ ̶̢̡̢͉̺̺̟̟͖͖͕̭̣̖͕̣̫̗̪͍͕̭̫̜͎͙̩̮̰͙͖̈́͂̒͌͊̇͌͛̈́̔̓̒͑̈͋̈́͘͘̚̚̚͠ͅƯ̴̠̰̫̟͓̠͙̻͕͓̱͎̓̈́̓̔̊̐̃̾̃͛̃̎͂̾̄̓͘͝͝ ̵͍̆ ̴̨̢̥̫̳̺͚͉͒̄͑̈̑̈́̑N̷̨͕̗̣̖͚̩̩̩͎̘͓̑̐̈́̄͐͋̋̂͐̃̌̊͒̉͂̃̋͐͊̒͋̕͜͠ͅ ̸̢̢͍̼̘͕̘͓̥̞̥͙̻̥͈͖̳̞̜͓̝͖͓̮̭͈̣̹̮̒͜͜ͅO̷̧̲̭͓̞̲͓̪̬̣̖̠̪̬̭̥̗͇̾̓̊̓̓̿͋̈́̃̐͛̊́̈́̈́̊͌̃̈́̕͜͜͝͝ͅ ̸̥͙̥͔̜̞̘͖̦͖̐̋͒̉̏̃͊̏̒͌̔͐̋̋̒̑̿̉̎̚͘͘̕̚͜͠͝W̶̝̗̻̙̓̑̉̉̾͌̿̀̆̈͘͘͝

Cheryl probably looked like a deer in headlights.

"I was just-" Cheryl couldn't think of what to say, she felt her mind cloud in frustration.

Surprisingly, Dwight interrupted her silence "Cheryl, I think everyone has noticed that you've begun to fail in trials. You need to get your stuff together otherwise we won't be able to help you in trials."

'𝘕𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦? 𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴?'

"Screw that!, there's no way I'm helping blondie if she's as useless as a fly" Min sneered at her helpless self.

Claudette came to her rescue 

"Min! Please stop with those words! I understand Cheryl hasn't been doing well but at least give her a chance to explain herself"

Thankfully Min decided to hear out her pleas.

"Well?" Nea spoke, glaring at her.

Cheryl just decided to be honest and tell it short and sweet.

"I just got lost in thought" Cheryl explained nervously.

...

Silence

...

...

...

"YOU JUST GOT LOST IN THOUGHT! THATS IT??" Min finally exploded.

Min's body was literally shaking and twitching from the anger that spread deep throughout her veins.

'𝘔𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘺' She noted unnecessarily.

Min started to approach her with the intent to punch her and probably ruff her up a bit, Cheryl observed with her keen golden eyes. 

The Chinese girl quickly started running at her, she didn't panic though. She had taken some self defence classes back in school due to the paranormal and dangerous events that would happen in Silent Hill.

She could sense the other survivors horror as they processed what was about to transpire.

Right when Feng Min was about to land a punch on her hastily sidestepped to the right which caused the force of Min's punch sending her staggering forward, she then used to opportunity to punch Min's stomach which she grunted to as a response. She stepped back a bit and turned around not wanting to cause any more pain than she already had.

She heard Min groan and her knee scraping the grainy dirt.

"MIN!" Practically every voice shouted 

Cheryl turned around and saw that Min had actually fallen face first on the dirt...

How hard did she actually punch the poor girl?

Claudette turned her over and looked at the damaged that she had caused.

She felt many different pairs of eyes burning a hole into her head, most filled with anger and hatred. 

"Get out of here" Nea whispered with a surprisingly calm demeanour

Cheryl knew there was no point in staying, they all are as angry as a thousand raging bulls.

She whispered a quiet "Sorry"

Cheryl meant that with all her heart, she only intended to defend herself not kill one of her friends.

With her mistakes behind her (quite literally) she trekked forward into the forest that survivors only went to collect offerings, they never went far because the original survivors noted that the killers resided somewhere. 

Maybe she could find the Wraith again, she needed a hand to stroke through her hair again.


	3. Thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl thinks a lot 
> 
> A fight is upcoming
> 
> There are also brief mentions of S E X U A L A B U S E
> 
> You are warned (:

Walking through the forest filled with fog Cheryl reflected on the events that had just happens before her. 

Was she at fault? Why did everything have to hate her all all of a sudden?

'It's not fair' 

She felt like a whole tonne of bricks hit her chest full force when she felt the realisation hit her.

'They all probably hate me now. There's no way after this that they'll even forgive me'

After the seemingly devastating blow that she delivered to Min's chest would leave everyone feeling that she was a danger to them and cannot be trusted.

She saw the look of betrayal on Claudette, Dwight and Meg's and everyone else faces, they all looked shocked that she could even pack a punch with that much power.

They probably though that she was a monster 

She remembered feeling one stare in particular that was different from the others. It wasn't a feeling of hatred, anger, surprise or shock; rather it was a stare that was filled with empathy and pity.

Focusing on that memory she could make out that there were actually two stares at her, two warm brown eyes looking in her direction.

But... Who had these warm brown eyes?

She recollects that Yui had that very same look of pity and internal anguish when she saw the Plague mori'ing her first friend which happened to be Nancy. Cheryl could tell that she wanted to help get her friend out of this situation but there was no use, once a killer's mind is set on killing someone by their own hands there is just no chance to stop them.

So she deducts that one set of eyes must belong to the Japanese Street Racer: Yui Kimura.

This wasn't a huge surprise to Cheryl.  
She had heard that Yui loved to help people in need and even created her own gang for it. Whenever a killer is carrying someone to the hook she'd always become much faster within and certain range and the survivor on the killers back would struggle out much faster which Yui got a huge amount of praise for.

Still, the question remains of who the other set of brown eyes belonged to.

She skimmed through her vast memories of her experiences through the fog. Cheryl has seen many strange occurrences throughout her new life through the Entities realm, even stranger then the things that would happen in Silent Hill.

She stopped at one memory involving the Solitary Survivalist: Jake Park

Jake wasn't exactly known for his selflessness or strength or healing ability, no he was the person that everyone admired weather they like to admit it or not. 

He was known for his practical and life-saving techniques of not making any sounds when injured, his fast and useful way to break hooks and his uncanny ability to communicate and cooperate with the crows around him.

She was quite good at sneaking around unnoticed, it was with this particular skill that she caught Jake interacting with a small family of crows. This was particularly interesting to her because she had never seen any baby animals out in the fog, everything was just make believe or just didn't exist.

It was also the first time she had ever seen him smile, to think the only way to make such an iron-willed man crack an emotion is to make him indulge in wildlife.

That's where she remembers those eyes. The eyes of the Solitary Survivalist and the Street Racer.

It was quite rare for Jake to show any sort of emotions becaus-

*SNAP*

She stopped and listened quietly.

'How long have I been in thought? This is exactly what got me in to trouble last time! Come on Cheryl just listen to everything around you!'

'Strange" she could hear the faint sound of muffled...... moans???

Oh goodness. If someone was popping cherries out in the middle of the woods she did not want to be apart of it.

She was just about to take her leave when she heard something that broke her heart.

"STOP PLEASE" 

She stopped in her tracks and froze instantly. 

It didn't take long for her to connect the dots and move closer to the situation at hand.

Moving swiftly and quietly she made sure that no one noticed her presence.

Her suspicions were true.

The man wearing a cloak of midnight black with his famous 'scream' mask that had pitch black holes in his eye area had pinned a girl who was trying desperately to get out of his iron grasp. 

'Ghostface' She though bitterly.

The girl getting pinned to the tree was none other than the pink haired Legion who was wearing her classic blue hoodie and red and black plated mini skirt that was quite short. Her leggings seemed to have numerous cuts in them and some cuts on her legs as well that were fresh. The pink haired Legions mask was strewn away on the floor behind the ghost of a man, as well all the ruler that she would as a weapon to kill survivors with.

She could see the fear in the other females eyes as she was about to be touched in areas that he shouldn't be touching. Her baby blue eyes filling up with tears as she was about to undergo a horrific experience.

But there was no way in hell or the Entities realm that she would ever let this happen, whether or not if she was a killer or her mortal enemy Cheryl would not stand for this type of abuse. If she were to die protecting the girl, she's dragging the ghost-faced motherfucker down with her. Her golden eyes shone with pure determination and bravery. 

But she couldn't go in without a plan however the more time she wasted, the more time the motherfucker would play with her and scar her for life. She saw his camera laying on the floor behind him as well as the girl's weapon which he presumably got rid of for obvious reasons.

She quickly constructed a plan to throw him off guard.

Breathing in a quick breath she decided to go all ham


	4. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has a standoff with our neighbourhood ghost. They are now truly enemies
> 
> She (hopefully) earns the respect and trust of the pink haired Legion.

"HEY! BUDDY" Cheryl screamed as loud as she could

Ghostface actually flinched in reaction to her loud voice. He was probably not expecting to be caught in the act.

His first mistake was letting go of the pinkette's hands that were pinned behind the tree. Probably just an instinct that he had been found doing such heinous acts. 

She made sure to stand tall and look as intimidating as possible, although it would be a minor effect to make him feel even the slightest bit threatened but it just might work out in her favour if she played her cards rights.

She mentally prayed for Ace's 'Lady Luck' to bestow her the best odds.

Cheryl saw her assailant grasp his knife tightly, she knew that he was nervous.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the short Legion look at her with astonishment and gratefulness in her baby blue eyes that seemed to shimmer in the dark. She gave a quick smile to the surprised girl to acknowledge her expression. Not staying for too long, the Legion went out of sight.

She put on her best evilest smirk and glared daggers at Ghostface. 

From anyone's perspective she simply looked overly confident and dangerously cocky however she knew from how stiff and rigid his movements were that he was in a state of 'shock' from being caught which made him especially vulnerable if she was quick with her movements.

She wasn't a killer, but she would have to bring him to the brink of death in order to maintain her status as a survivor.

Walking calmly to retrieve her select weapon of choice which just happened to be on the ground, she predicted that he would use the opportunity to gain the upper hand on her.

As foretold by her intuition, Ghostface came sprinting towards her, knife poised in hand; ready to stab her using an uppercut technique like he would in trials.

She waited until the last moment and ducked out of the way using her brief period of time that she'd bought herself to create a long gash from his upper bicep to his inside of his upper arm. It wasn't very deep, but it would cause high amounts of blood to bleed through his thick black attire.

She heard him grunt in pain from receiving such a quick slash.

"You little bitch.... That one actually kinda hurt" He mused to himself.

One thing that she had picked up from her past life was the ability to see whether someone was telling the truth or lying, she could see that it didn't hinder him enough but it did cause her to gain the upper hand for now. She also learned to never underestimate opponents no matter what, because that could turn out to be her greatest weakness.

She maintained a proper battle posture just in case of any sudden attacks .   
Cheryl had one more trump card that she could use to wrap this up, but she'd have to act quick so he didn't catch on to what she was doing.

Taking a few antagonising steps forwards, she quickly pulled out his camera that she still had. Making sure to step forward even more, she clicked the shutter button many times, blinding him for a couple of seconds.

"GAAAAAH" He shielded his eyes in response to her vicious blindings. 

That was all she needed.

Taking advantage of his paralysed state, Cheryl knocked him to the ground using her full body weight and straddled his hips making sure he was just a fly in her spiders web. Grasping his weapon in her hand, she made sure to throw it far away so he couldn't have a chance of killing her anymore.

She readied her sharpened ruler and commenced her brutal stabbing and stashing against the rapist. Making sure to begin with the arms, she began slashing different sized cuts, some deep but small and other long but shallow. This was to assure that once the pain had truly set in, he would be in too much hysteria to even process what what happening.

As she was slashing away she forgot about one simple factor that could have effected her plan. 

The will to live. The human brains stubbornness to not give up until they are bleeding and dead.

She should have saw it coming, but she miscalculated.

E V E R Y T I M E.

Surprising her, Ghostface managed to get a hold of the sharp ruler in such a fast motion that she didn't even realise that something was missing.

With the little strength that he had left, he thrusted the ruler into her shoulder blade and slumped to the floor, probably close to death.

She gave a sharp cry of pain at the sudden reaction of pain around her shoulder area. It actually took her a while to realise that she was stabbed.

"Heh, doll the next time we meet you're gonna die just like right now" He inquired weakly..

There was no need to reply.

Even though he was on his last legs, he still found a way to annoy her enough to make her want to kill him. But she would take nature take its course, the predator hunts to prey and the prey runs away. Cheryl Mason broke that rule and made herself a predator and her captor a defenceless prey. She would simply let him bleed out, he wasn't even deserving of a death of her hand.

Of course the consequences of her actions would be dire. Not only would the survivors hear about her killing of a killer, but the killers themselves might find out what she'd done. Ghostface seemed very likely to be experienced in manipulation and being a puppeteer, if that was the case then she was probably going to be tunnelled forever.

Standing up, over his dead body she decided to find some sort of medical help to get the knife out of her shoulder.

Question was, where could she even find any sort of supplies?

Maybe Crotus Penn Asylum? Or the Doctor's place might have something to help her since they were centred around helping people. 

Hehe, how funny is that? A place meant to help people recover from their injuries and a safe place to be in. How opposite is that in the Entities realm!

She felt her vision blur a bit due to the constant throbbing pain in her shoulder and small amounts of blood loss.

Dang, she needed help fast otherwise she would probably die a slow death which was not optimal in her eyes.

Trekking forward, she decided to go in a random direction hoping for some help.


	5. Bubba Gump ~ Billyboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl finishes off Ghostface.
> 
> She's nearly dead though....

With her vision still wacky, she mainly relied on her own sense of direction to tell her where to go which was ideally somewhere where she could get help and be safe at the same time.

Thankfully any cries of pain would be silenced thanks to Jake, she really needed to thank him when she ever got the chance to. 

She noticed the subtle change of agriculture as she went along a particular path. Patches of grass and vines surrounded the most common paths that survivors went scavenging around, so seeing more of a defined path and less grass actually made her a bit happy that she had finally found someplace to rest for a bit. 

Coming at what seemed to be an entrance she saw rows and rows of corn.

'This is is the Thompson House" She remembered.

Cheryl had heard many rumours that were beyond their survivor camp was where the killers lived, she believed them since where else would they even stay? She had also figured out that most killers had a certain relation to one map. Once of her experiences with the Huntress was when she had downed her near the table inside the big house, before picking her up the large woman looked at the candles and the big picture of a woman holding a child. She bowed her head down, possibly a sign of respect to whoever that was. 

One theory that she proposed to herself was that woman in the painting was the Huntresses mother since the whole map was called mothers dwelling and she Huntress seemed to respect her greatly. She felt pity, and sympathy for the bunny woman, Cheryl knew what is was like to lose a parent. 

Tuning back to reality, she looked at the field of corn in font of her and considered going somewhere more safer. The Hillbilly was known to be rather aggressive and unpredictable in trials so encountering offsite would be less than ideal especially in her injured state.

But it took her so long to find just one area like this, so finding a safer one would take more time and she'd probably either pass out from pain or blood loss.

There was no going back.

She continued her adventure going into the cornfields hoping to find something to help her with her rather life threatening injuries. 

~~~

Walking through the stalks of corn she noticed a large building in the distance which was the actual Thompson House.

She found it peculiar that this particular plot of land was called the Thompson House 

'I wonder......'

She heard a strange sound. It was quite hard to describe, it was like metal clanking together but sounded hollow and almost distant but still close to her ears.

What in the world would make such a strange noise?

Deciding to take a major gamble, she ascended the stairs that led into the looming house.

It surprisingly looked a lot different from a trial.

For starters there was actually furniture, a tattered couch that had torn fabric on its surface. There was no door or even something to close the house off. Something that really caught her eye was a h0uge bookshelf that loomed over the room and was in place were a television would usually be. She sauntered over to the bookshelf to see what type of books there were, she was quite surprised to see many children's books that had aged over the years. 

Taking a book that stuck out to her, she blew away the dust that coated over the cover.

'Puss and Boots' She remembered that Meg mentioned that once or twice around the campfire.

Her attention was drawn away yet again when she heard that unnerving metallic sound that sounded like it was coming from the ground.

'Perhaps there is a basement somewhere'

Placing the book in its rightful place, she walked over and saw a set of stairs that descended downwards in what looked to be a basement.

Summoning her bravery together, she descended down the stairs slowly and as quietly as possible.

It was eerily the same as the normal basements in trials, the same red tint and rotted wood was evident everywhere in the small space.

Two figures could be seen vaguely in back of the basement, she could see that whatever was making that strange sound from upstairs seemed to reciprocate from the two figures.

She squinted her eyes to try and see who these people were but unfortunately the basement was too dark for that.

She was backing up slowly when she heard two distinctive noises that her brain immediately identified as two killers noises.

One sound came from Leatherface, he was making the screeching sounds when he would rev his chainsaw and down survivors instantly. But it sounded different?

The other noise was deeper and belonged to the Hillbilly. He also made grunts of......? Something, yeah something.

'Nope, nope, not today'

Backing out quicker than before she made the fatal mistake of tripping over creating a loud

'THUD' 

Cheryl groaned weakly in pain as she still had the weapon that Ghostfae stabbed in her shoulder. Luckily she landed on her healthy shoulder when she fell.

Her vision blurred and she felt insanely dizzy. Probably because she had the sharp ruler embedded in her for so long, she really needed to get it out soon.

As her vision was returning to her, she looked up and saw the Hillbilly peaking out from the unguarded low basement stairs.

It was actually quite awkward, they were just staring at each other for who knows how long. 

The disfigured man finally broke the silence

"EVAAAAAAAAN" He screeched.

She heard stomping from outside of the opposite direction and took that as her que to leave, steadying herself using the basement walls she stumbled outside from the front entrance and started fast walking since she couldn't outright run due to her life draining injuries.

She didn't even hear herself scream when her aching foot landed in a bear trap.

She tried to steady her uninjured leg to try and get that bear trap off but her healthy leg just had too much strain and collapsed 

She came down with her legs and she face planted semi-hard on to the ground.

There was no way she would make it out alive, even if she somehow mustered the strength and ran for the hills, she'd leave too much blood and chances are she would step in another bear trap.

So Cheryl simply gave up, she closed her eyes and passed out of pain.

At least she did her job....


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie finds her refuge.
> 
> Cheryl is dead?.......
> 
> Danny's got a bounty ^-^

Susie was naive.

That's what everyone around her had said. Even from a young age she would happily go along with anybody who appealed to her eyes. That was precisely how she almost got kidnapped when she was a child, luckily her family was able to stop it though.

But now matter older she got, she would always have that sense of nativity to her soul that not even the Entity could taint.

That was how she ended up with Danny alone in a forest.

Susie had just thought that he wanted to show her something cool like he said he would but her naive mind didn't even think of the consequences of what would happen if he was lying.

Her current family in the Entities realm consisted of Frank, Joey and Julie as well as some other killers that had proven to be just as nice; mainly being Phillip, Sally, Evan, Max, Bubba and others too.

Julie always told her that her nativity would get her in some deep trouble.

She was right. 

When he told her to close hers eyes and turn around she obeyed thinking that he has awesome surprise in turn for her.

Oh how she was so wrong.

She felt his hands pinning her hands to the tree behind her. Susie was felt like she was starting to have a panic attack, they were quite common when she in the real world as she had problems dealing with anxiety which usually resulted in panic attacks. Though this one would would reach new levels of high cailber.

His hands went to her breasts and started caressing them and whispering comforting words, these words were meant to keep her from panicking but they were causing a huge internal battle within her.

She wasn't supposed be be freezing up like this, she was meant to fight back! So why couldn't she move?

He began to migrate his hand from her breasts to her lower region.

"PLEASE STOP" She screamed in hopes that he might stop. 

He didn't, and he seemed to actually get a laugh from her trying to stop him.

She was helpless and he knew that. Ghostface was a cruel man who enjoyed stalking his victims before ending their lives but this was a whole new level that he stooped to.

Danny seemed like he was going to unzip his pants which caused her to struggle like a dish out of water. 

'No........ nonononononononopleasenopleasenonononono' 

She could feel her tears starting to gather into waterfalls, which blurred her thoughts and vision even more. She could vaguely remember letting out small moans which disgusted herself that she was making such noises.

Her mask and ruler were her only means of defence but he was smart to leave them on the floor, they were too far away to even reach. 

She was screwed .

Here Susie was, getting sexually assaulted by who she thought was one of her best friends; even family. 

"HEY BUDDY" A loud voice seemingly came out from nowhere.

She felt his hand letting go of her pinned ones. She slid down from the tree, mentally and physically exhausted. 

When she lifted her head what she saw was flabbergasting.

It was a survivor.

More specifically, it was the new blonde survivor who had the ability to block the generators using the Entity which greatly annoyed and shocked many of the killers. She was wearing what she always wore, a green skirt and her white sleeveless top with a orange sleeveless turtleneck tank top as an undershirt. Her eyes were a bright golden which opened Susie's eyes a bit

'Didn't she have sandy brown eyes? Maybe its just a reflection.' Susie thought to herself.

This was no reflection however, Her eyes really were a golden colour. Like the golden colour that reminded her of sunshine on a hot day. Susie was entranced with the girls truly spectacular eyes for a bit, luckily she din't seem to notice.

She guessed that she must have looked shocked because the girl saw her look and shoot her a quick smile, to reassure her.

Susie took this as her cue to leave.

~~~

Running as fast as she could, Susie was in another place thinking about why that survivor appeared and helped her out. There was no way she could even survive a fight with Danny, he was just too brutal and cunning. So why? Why would she jump in to save Susie when she there was a such a high possibility of her dying?

She knew that many of the survivors hated all killers with a passion. The small Asian girl, the British angry man and the girl with pink short hair always threw insults at her killer friends. Evan would always complain how stupid and idiotic their tactics were, Phillip said to always ignore what they were saying and to not let it get stuck in her head. She tried not to, but sometimes they really got to her.

The sudden change in atmosphere brought her to realise that she had entered Max's realm, his house to be more accurate.

She saw her family in the distance.

She ran even quicker than before.

"JULIE!" She shouted happily. As she crashed into her best friend with a hug

Her best girlfriend recovered from the crash and saw her dishevelled and crummy state.

"Jeeze Susie where have you been? We've been looking for you!' Knowing Susie for so long Julie knew that something was wrong.

"Suis'? Are you okay?" She questioned.

The pinkette was exhausted after running for so long but she was in no mood to be talking about what happened. 

Except it all came spilling out.

Susie started to cry uncontrollably in Julie's grasp.

"Susie?" Julie said not expecting her to break down 

"Oh my God...... It was so horrible! Danny... He, he, he....." She couldn't finish the sentence without sobbing waterfalls.

A figure wearing a tattered and torn nurses outfit came hovering over to the sobbing teenager. She set her down on the ground, while rubbing circles on Susie's back in a compassionate manner she began talking

"Shhhhh, just let out all out it's okay. We're all here for you sweetheart" Sally spoke with a soothing tone that could make babies fall asleep.

"Danny........ Danny touched me!" She exclaimed with seething anger but was still losing control of her emotions.

Numerous gasps littered the group of killers as they processed what the youngster had just told them

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" The teenager leader who had been quiet all this time shouted with hidden rage for his former friend. Frank was literally the definition of angry right now.

The other male member of the Legion had his eyes completely dilated and his mind reacted with such vulgar language and shock. Joey was going to beat the shit out of that motherfucker.

The man with broad shoulders and metal rods coming out of his back was shaking with rage even Gods would be afraid of. Susie was like a daughter to him and seeing her so broken down made him want to snap his neck and torture Danny for the rest of eternity. Evan was going to make Danny pay.

The man next to him was as tall as a doorway, covered in what seemed to be bark. He was also in shock to what happened to his lovely and innocent friend. Phillip always loved Susie like a little sister, his mind was clouded with hidden rage as he remembered the only time he ever felt like this was when Azarov made him do dirty work for his little gang.

The nurse who was supporting the mentally drained girl thought how Danny's neck might fit nicely in her hands. Sally even thought of getting the help of a certain maniacal Doctor. 

Julie was in such shock she herself even started crying. Susie was her best friend and she was always there when Julie was being a total bitch or when she was in terrible positions. To see her best girl in such a state made her feel like she wanted to slice Danny's neck open.

Julie noticed that Susie has passed out of exhaustion and stress.

Phillip approached her unconscious form and picked her up.

"I think we can put her in one of Max's spare rooms" Phillip said too calmly for their own liking.

As Phillip went over to the Thompson house everyone stood in silence.

"That bastard is gonna pay!" Frank exclaimed expelling with anger.

"I agree, not only are we going to get involved I'm going to see if I can get him in trouble with the Entity" Evan explained.

Just as Sally was going to suggest her ideas a shrilling scream picked up on everyone's ears.

"EVAAAAAAAAN" Max's voice screeched.

Evan and everyone else was immediately on alert to what could possibly a threat on his premises.

Evan stomped his way over to the back entrance of Max's house, he heard footsteps leaving the main entrance of the ageing house.

Max himself, and his friend Bubba appeared from the basement stairs.

"Rann' out the door" 

Not wasting any time Evan went out the door just in time to see the newest blonde survivor step in one his sneakily placed traps. She screamed out with agony as the metal spike penetrated into her ankle. He simply watched as she tried to steady herself but failed and fell over, she stopped moving.

Attracted by the noise the rest of the killers, including Phillip came over to see who had screamed.

"Who was that?" Max questioned to Evan.

"I don't know" He responded honestly.

Sally, seeing someone injured immediately went over to see if she was alive.  
Luckily the nurse saw that the girl's chest was still moving. Sally carefully went to remove the trap stuck in the blonde's ankle, it shut with a 'SNAP' as her leg was safely removed.

The nurse saw something that caught her eye.

"Is this not Susie's weapon?" She pointed to the jagged ruler embedded into the injured girls shoulder.

"What the heck? Why is it there?" Frank said with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know" Julie thought as she started coming out with her own theories.

"Let's get her to a bed so can take care of these injuries" Sally encouraged.

"Wait, we're actually going to take her in!?" Julie said with doubts swarming her mind.

"Well, she did step in to one of Evans traps which I told him to get rid of precisely because of this situation. So I think we ought' to take her in" Though, even through her pillowcase she glared at Evan for his fatal mistake.

"Ah, right......." Evan remembered what he had been told.

Evan took a mental note not to make Sally mad

'Not going to let that happen' He thought sweat dropping.

Bubba snicked at his misfortune.


	7. Wake Her Up Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl wakes up.
> 
> She talks to the Nurse for a bit

Cheryl opened her tired eyes and felt groggier than ever.

Where was she again?  
Right she had no idea 

Her memories felt hazy and it was hard to remember anything. She did however see flashes of pink and black, what were these strange colours telling her?

Her memories started to return to her. The standoff with Ghostface that ended up with him dead and her with a stab wound. 

Her worry overwhelmed her 'I really hope that girl is okay'   
Cheryl knew she did the best she could and the mental and physical scars would still bear on the teen.

The dull throb in her shoulder brought her back to life. She noticed that there was no longer a ruler stabbed into the flesh of her shoulder, instead there a multitude of bandages wrapped around her shoulder.

Wriggling her feet a little, she felt a prickling sensation around her ankles.

'Shoot I forgot about stepping into that beartrap' She though bitterly

She only noticed where she was when she herd some noise outside.

This was the inside of the Thompson House, the bed she was resting on was old and creaky but she was still grateful that they even put her on a bad.

There was a a dresser that had planks missing and chipped wood pieces, there was also a candle lit lantern that gave little light but was oddly comforting to her. 

A large dresser type furniture that could hold clothes stood beside the door. 

Aside from that, the room felt quite blank and spacious to her eyes.

Deciding that she would explore the house a bit, Cheryl tested her weight on her stable leg first and then put a bit of pressure on her injured leg. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when she first stepped in it; it also seemed like she could walk around fine now, albeit her leg a little sore.

She rolled her injured shoulder slowly, testing how well her body had recovered. The same as her ankle, not too bad but still a bit of recovery to go.

Getting up and stretching her legs a little, she noticed a old fashioned mirror that was hung against the wall. There were multiple engravings and jewels embedded into the mirror that made it look both antique and beautiful. 

She started at her reflection for a bit, noting how tired she looked and how dishevelled her appearance was.

A bright glow encased her body and in retaliation and surprise she jerked away from the mirror.

She closed her eyes as she felt warmth all around her body. She coulnd't explain it, but she felt that something was changing around her.

When the glowing stopped she didn't expect her to be the one to change. Her outfit had completely changed.

Instead of her usual attire, she wore a white dress with a brown belt and a gold buckle around her waist, her dress contained a pink heart in the middle. She had pink short puffy sleeves with gold rims at the end and long evening gloves that were attached to the sleeves. Two thick brown bangles were at her wrists as well as a simple black choker around her neck. Her most favourite part were the earmuffs....? Or rather 'headphones' as she had heard Meg talk about. These 'Headphones' were pink and had little yellow antennae with circles evenly spread up and down.

Well she thought it was.......

'CUTE!!!' She squealed in excitement.

She couln't help herself and stroked a couple of poses in the mirror. 

She had longed for the day when she had a new outfit. Claudette had told her that the Entity liked to play dress up with both survivors and killer and make them wear all kinds of things. She had seen Steve's 'Scoops Ahoy!', Dwight's pizza delivery man outfit and Nea's urban outfits as well. Everyone had their own unique styles and themes in their attire, but Cheryl had never once gotten any outfit changes and the thought of her being the only one having no new clothes made her feel a bit insecure.

Never the less, she really loved her new outfit but it confused her why the Entity waited so long to giver her something new.

'Oh well' She put it behind her.

She was as quiet as a mouse when she opened the door. To enhance her senses, she closed her eyes and focused on any noise around her. She could hear some faint noise downstairs, perhaps talking?

Taking a risky situation, she descended the stairs slowly careful not to make any creaking to alert the attention of whoever lived in this house. When she was mid way downstairs she heard a commotion.

"Max, how about you go join Evan outside with removing all those traps?"   
A sweet yet feminine firm voice spoke.

"Aww, but can't I help with the cooking'?" The same male southern voice spoke back

"As much as I would love to help you learn to cook, remember the last time you and Bubba tried to cook something? You nearly blew up the whole kitchen!" The voice said exaggerating her words.

"Mmmmm, m'kay I don''t wanna make you mad. But can ya call me when it's done, I wanna eat your food it's so good!" He praised delightedly. 

"Oh Max, you're flattering me" She cheerfully said.

Cheryl heard the loud footsteps of someone. She saw the Hillbilly, Max walking out of the 'main area' of the house.

She froze up, hoping that she didn't make any noise to attract unwanted attention.

Luckily he sauntered out of the house without a care in the world. 

Relaxing herself, she further went down the stairs making sure not to make a peep.

Once she reached the bottom she went closer to where the deformed man had came out of. She saw the nurse in what looked like a small little kitchen.

As always, she was floating and was wearing one of her older outfits that Cheryl though was really beautiful.

The Nurse was wearing her long white dress that was now caked in blood that was probably very old seeing how long she had been in trials with it. A cloth or some sort of bandage was around her eyes and her natural fire red- orangish curly hair hung around her shoulders like a sunrise hugging the hills, 

Cheryl wondered if she could actually see.

As if sensing her presence the woman turned around.

She suddenly felt really out of place, like she shouldn't be here, she didn't like it.

"Hello dear, I see that you have woken up from your rest. How are you feeling?" She asked her tenderly.

"Um, just a little sore around my shoulder and ankle, nothing as bad as before" Cheryl gave a smalls smile to back up her statement.

"You look lovely dear, It seems that the Entity has rewarded you for your actions" She observed.

The blonde widened her eyes a bit. She didn't even think about how this might be a reward for her, well she was thankful anyway.

"Thank you" she felt rather bashful. That was probably the nicest thing anyone ad said to her in a long time

"Now I hate to bother your honey, but our leader would like to have a bit of a chat with you. And that is something that even I can't talk him out of, he;s much too stubborn" She huffed in amusement and a slight bit of frustration.

"Who am I talking to?" She questioned

"That would be me" A husky, deep voice said behind her.

A shiver went down her spine as she turned around to see the Trapper.

The jacked man was wearing his gas mask outfit with his bloodied jeans and deep green tank top. His usual spikes lodged in his skin were still present, they were also accompanied with his heavy duty boots and pic axe across his chest. Last but not least he wore brown working gloves and had what seemed to be some sort of oxygen tank worn like a backpack on his back? 

She had always feared the bigger killers, they were just looming above her short self. She would always feel a sort of helplessness whenever she faced any killers similar to the Trapper, their unnerving presence and hullking forms would always make her shake on the inside. Maybe that's exactly what they wanted....

"Oh Evan, stop scaring the poor girl!"   
The Nurse folded her arms her aura was threatening, but the anger was not directed towards her. She floated just close enough to be directly behind Cheryl.

"I think she owes us an explanation" He crossed his arms as well having an identical threatening aura.

Her threatening stance and demeanour went away and was replaced with a much calmer aura.

"Hmmmm. Yes I do believe that she owes us some insight with our current situation. But we should invite everyone else in so they know the same things"

"Yes, I will go and call a meeting right now" 

Evan went outside to presumably call a meeting.

"I'm sorry dear, that we have to put you in such a position" She mourned drearily.

"It's okay, I guess Im really nervous going in front of so many people..."   
'So many killers' she meant.

"Let's go outside shall we?" 

Deciding to not make the wheezing female any more angry than she previously was before, Cheryl made her way outside.

She didn't expect to see almost every killer outside.

When the Trapper said he was calling a meeting, she didn't expect his whole crew to come in!

Through her eyes examining and observing every killers movements, she could see that they were acting quite passive and meant no harm to her, at least for now.

What really caught her eye was the pink hair haired girl sitting by her Legion friends. She didn't expect the pinkette to be on her feet already, recovering from such an act took some time.

'I hope she's okay' 

She could feel many different eyes on her as soon as she came outside. She suddenly felt rather self conscious about the rather silly outfit that she was gifted by the Entity.

"ALRIGHT!" Evan's voice was unnecessary loud and caused any quiet chatter between the killers to cease.

"We've had a situation happen, a situation between two killers. Ghostface has been touching one of our killers"

A couple quite gasps were heard around the circle as the news was processed.

"How the fuck did that motherfucker get his disgusting hands on somebody?" The Pig raged.

"I'm not sure but we have a witness" Evan turned to her and the killers looked at her expectantly

"So you're saying that she knows what happened? Why was there a survivor there? Why was she present?" The Pig questioned again.

Her anxiety creeped up her whole body and she prepared to say her little speech.


	8. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is not trusted, but not an enemy, perhaps something in between?
> 
> She also eats some soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaa, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. In all honesty I totally forgot about this fic because there were so many other things to think about! This is mostly a short chapter that doesn't have much, forgive me ;-; I promise I will do better next chapter, there will hopefully be more interactions with other killer and such.
> 
> Well with that out of the way, there are a few reference links that I forgot to put in the previous chapter:
> 
> Cheryl's new outfit: https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/de3f713d-2ec6-40b2-8a4b-71096ef69ee4/d5ll6hp-bbf54410-2535-4370-89f5-79411f9eaf4f.jpg/v1/fill/w_1024,h_854,q_75,strp/heather_sketch_by_keichan411_d5ll6hp-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD04NTQiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9kZTNmNzEzZC0yZWM2LTQwYjItOGE0Yi03MTA5NmVmNjllZTRcL2Q1bGw2aHAtYmJmNTQ0MTAtMjUzNS00MzcwLTg5ZjUtNzk0MTFmOWVhZjRmLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMDI0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.iKCA_nSo-s40Rl2weGjPvGGIzncSPySm--74nTTgA2Q
> 
> Sally's outfit: https://preview.redd.it/xwzzl6e8wpa21.png?width=640&crop=smart&auto=webp&s=0a9ed9aff2e5d5fc81f3d1dc978af77826dc6863

Cheryl made sure that she was breathing evenly and not to panic too much. That would come off as suspicious and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Before she could even start talking, a voice interrupted her.

"I'll ask this once, did you help that bastard Ghostface? Don't lie to me either otherwise I'll cut you up into little pieces" The leader of the Legion spoke. He was dead serious, he cared dearly about his friend and very much wanted revenge.

"No, I didn't help him-" 

"Then why!? Why was Susie's ruler in your shoulder? She was obviously defending herself!" 

His accusations were completely valid, there wasn't a lot of evidence that would prove her to be innocent but she could at least shoot her shot.

"I swear, I never helped him. I slashed him a couple of times and he managed to sab me that's why her ruler was in me" She explained truthfully.

Silence was amongst the killers.

Her breath became uneven, panic rose in her chest as she realised that they might not believe her. What would they do to her? She did not want to go back to the campfire any time soon. She didn't want to see the disappointment that her family would have on their faces. 

"Hmmm, that is a valid explanation however i don't know if we can believe your story. It is a shame that we cannot get the truth from our young lady but she is in no place to talk" 

Evan was polite about his explanation which she was grateful for.

She glanced over at the pinkette, the teen did not look good at all. Her body was resting sideways on the other females Legion, her face was pale and her eyes were glazed over, as if she was in a daze. 

Cheryl felt absolutely horrible about the whole situation. She felt disgusted that anyone would even commit such acts but she felt mad at herself, If only she had come sooner, maybe then the girl didn't have to relive and think about the scarring experience that she went through. 

It was her fault. Even when she worked at the crisis intervention for troubled youth she could never offer any help t those who where once like her, struggling and in need of help, she was whisked away into the entities realm before she could even help anyone. She was not even able to help a girl who was about to get......

She felt like a total failure.

Her shoulders hung heavy as she reluctantly accepted that the girl may never recover from her trauma. If only there was a way to create something to clear her memories from the event. 

Her thoughts wondered, she had been raised and practically created in a place where many strangle things happened, perhaps this place was same? Maybe she could create a remnant to swipe her memories away. However, messing with sorcery and magic might result in her losing all her memories. Cheryl knew what it was like to wake up not knowing who you are and being confused to all ends. 

A far fetched idea came into her head. Maybe she could ask the Entity???   
But there was little guarantee that the Entity would listen let alone even hear her, would she have to make some sort of offering? Maybe a sacrifice? She didn't know.

No, she shook her head. She shouldn't be trying to make the problem disappear for the girl, she had to face to problem head on, maybe she could offer support or give some tips? Cheryl had never dealt with someone who has trauma with sexual assault.

She wondered if the Entity knew what had happened and if it was going to offer any leniency for the girl. She knew for a fact that the pretty blue -eyed girl would never be able to perform in trials as she use to, she would need a grace period as sorts in order to sort her mental psyche out.

Cheryl realised that she was still standing where she had given her speech, she now noticed that the killers were in small groups quietly talking to each other. She found it entrancing, to think that the very monsters who had killed her and her friends countless times actually had a living human conscious and emotions. She had always wondered whether they would get along, not all killers would like each other after all. Freddy (who luckily was not present) was a disgusting pervert and pedo as she had discovered from the resident sleepwalker, he did horrible things to children, things that she would never bear talking about nor thinking about either. The burnt pedophile of an elf would probably be smirking evilly if he had heard the news about the event.

The floating Nur-, Sally came over to her.

"How are you feeling dear?"

Cheryl was rather surprised at the kind, motherly tone to which she spoke to her in, she was expecting maybe a couple of threats and derogatory language thrown at her, but kindness? That was the last thing that she expected. She honestly thought that the killers would hate her guts because they were so hell bound on her being an accessory of Ghostface's actions.

"Um, I'm okay I think" 

Cheryl was feeling a mix of different emotions, confusion, anger, gloom, to many to count, to many to even think about. 

"Would you like some of the soup that I made? I think it might clear your mind"

"Um, sure"

The floating woman levitated towards the entrance of the house and beckoned her to follow. She obliged and entered the warm house despite it having no doors, strange.

"Why don't you take a seat in the living room for a bit and I might join you in eating our meals?" 

Cheryl looked to her right and there was what looked to be an aging living room that had some run down furniture, one large magenta couch that had lost its colour over time, a small square table to the side of the couch that contained one singular flower, another magenta couch but a single seater, a small brown coffee table with nicks and cuts littering its body and a large grandfather clock that sat at the upper middle of the room. 

The room was barren and empty, it reminded of what her father or grandfather would live in. There were barely any colours anywhere, it honestly felt quite depressing, to think that her greatest enemies and fears lived in such poor conditions. 

Ignoring the feeling of slight disgust when she sat down on the old rickety couch, she decided it would be nice to be grateful once in a while and appreciate at least she wasn't getting killed brutally.

Sally came in the room holding a tray that had a bowl of deliciously smelling soup and a teacup filled with sweet smelling tea. She gently laid out the meal in front of her like a mother would do to to her own child. 

"Here you go dear, let me know if there is anything else you want~"

Once she was out of the room she felt relaxed, all the stress seemed to melt away when she laid her eyes on the bowl of soup. It looked so good! The soup itself was a beautiful light brown and it had small cuts of finely chopped carrot and square carrot, bacon pieces floated delectably, cauliflower and broccoli looked to be slow cooked and roasted beautifully and lastly the tea was emitting a sweet aroma like when you would walk into a bakery.

Lifting the spoon filled with the tastiness her mind wandered to places. 

This time these thoughts were a bit happier than her usual ones.


End file.
